Library Visit
by YetAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: Shuichi decides to take a quick trip to the library and comes across Kaede. Though, the visit doesn't progress how he planned it to be. (Oneshot, Saimatsu smut)


Shuichi opens the door to the library, the cool air of the building hesitating none to blast over him. He gets a breath of old-book smell as he closes the doors.

The Saturday afternoon had been relatively plain for Shuichi. He completed all the homework required for his classes and, despite the nephew's insistence, Shuichi's uncle vehemently denied any assistance for his cases.

Therefore, Shuichi figured, he might as well go to his favorite library.

To be fair, Shuichi has many preferences in terms of libraries but this building is the closest one to his house that also has a great deal of selections in comparison to other nearby ones. And the walk isn't terribly long. Shuichi figures he probably needed that walk, anyways.

He must admit, though, the library is particularly empty. Given, he didn't expect to walk in to a sea of patrons bumping against each other like crabs in a barrel but he certainly expected to be a few more patrons with a library of this grand size. _"Maybe they're just outside, enjoying their weekend," _he ponders.

Well, that means a lot less chance for broken peace, Saihara supposes.

It's not long when Shuichi finds himself surrounded by a group of towering shelves, looking at the spines of all the books stacked together. Occasionally, he pulls out a book for a peek at the cover, only to put it back after consideration.

Finally, Shuichi settles on a book to read. Given, he didn't mind the extensive search. Basking in the library's quiet and calm atmosphere is almost enough for him. Book in crutch of arm, he heads towards a seating area he passed on his way here.

Until he looks down an aisle and sees a familiar figure.

He almost doesn't recognize the young woman immediately, on the account of her back turned. However, that blond hair and backpack makes it unmistakably Kaede Akamatsu that he sees standing there.

Shuichi can't deny he's certainly surprised his fellow classmate came to the same library, as well. Maybe she came here for a certain book needed for studies? After all, - he looks at the sign identifying the section – this is the History section. And – he judges by her posture in both body and arms – she seems to be focused on whatever she's reading right now.

_"I should, at least, say hi," _he thinks. Besides, he likes talking to Kaede on the account of his crush on her. A crush he and his other classmates are mostly sure is mutual.

Walking down the aisle, he quietly calls out to Kaede. The girl's hunched position straightens in surprise as she turns around and greets him… obscuring something behind her back.

"O-oh! Hey, Shuichi!"

She takes in mind her volume in voice and repeats herself.

"I-I mean…hey, Shuichi," she says quieter.

"I, um…" Saihara stumbles. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"Y-yeah, me neither," she chuckles some. "Do you come here often or…?"

Shuichi nods. "I really like this place, especially with how close it is to where I am."

"Oh, cool!" She exclaims, still keeping her voice down some. "I didn't know you were close to here."

"Y-yeah," Shuichi scratches his head awkwardly. "W-well, kinda. It's a fifteen-minute walk, really."

"Still, not too far," she beams.

Shuichi tries to take a look behind her back, Kaede still making an effort to hide her book. Unfortunately, she notices this and increases the effort.

"What're you reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she immediately asserts. "Just…something I was looking at. I wasn't even planning to check it out or anything," she laughs.

"Oh. So…are you down here for school?"

"Hm?"

"W-well…this is the history section, so I was wondering…if you needed something for class."

"O-oh, yeah!" She answers, almost sounding surprised at knowing the fact of her location. "Y-yeah…I just needed something…up there!"

She points up the tall shelf, leaving Shuichi unable to see what she's pointing at. He wonders if even she can see where her finger is directed.

"Well, I can get it for you," he offers. "What's the name?"

"Oh, no, I can get it myself. No trouble," Akamatsu smiles back.

"A-are you sure? I have no problem with getting it."

"Thank you, Shuichi, but I got it," she assures. "I just…er…need the ladder."

She spots the ladder, the object some feet away. Quickly, she stuffs her secret book between a random collection of hardcovers and skips over to the ladder.

She brings the ladder along its rails to where Shuichi is. Though, he couldn't help but notice, she didn't exactly station it to where she earlier pointed. She gives another smile to Shuichi before scaling up the rungs.

Saihara doesn't even have to be a detective to know that Kaede's behavior is certainly odd. Though, he beats himself up, he should probably stop playing investigator for today and just drop it.

Though, he thinks to himself as he looks over at where she stuffed her book, he is curious at what she's trying to hide so eagerly.

Looking at a row of books, he doesn't notice anything out of place. That is, until his eyes scan over a colorful, paper thin spine, a contrast between the thick, hardcover books in-between.

Intrigued, he pulls out the book but quickly shoves it back with a blush on his face. _"W-was that girl naked?" _

Undoubtedly, that book is some sort of lewd manga. Though, Shuichi wonders if it belongs to Kaede or some deviant who came to look at that material in the privacy of these shelves.

He kicks himself at the thought. What is he thinking? Surely, it's not Kaede. Shuichi is not going as far as to say she's an angel but reading such lewd material in a public setting? Of course, that book doesn't belong to her.

Right?

"Hey, Kae-" he looks up and stiffens, feeling his own book drop from his grasp and strike the floor. He gives himself another mental kick for even thinking looking up was a good idea. It was another reason he offered to go up the ladder instead of her, after all.

Shuichi learns two things in this moment, both he wasn't prepared to learn today.

Firstly, that Kaede owns a pair of cute, pink panties. And, secondly, that they're way too snugly fit. The way the undergarments hug and clench her butt entrances Shuichi some, forbidding him to look for less than a moment. Of course, pure shock also plays a factor.

Since Shuichi started to call out to her before barring witness to what'd be a pervert's heaven, the pianist looks down at him.

"Hm? What's…?"

Shuichi quickly tries to avert his gaze once her head pivots down, but it's far too late. She noticed him looking.

"S-Shuichi…" she utters his name, Shuichi noting she doesn't sound much upset.

She scales down the ladder and approaches her abashed and ashamed classmate. Shuichi immediately notices that no look of anger or annoyance graces her expression. But, rather, a flirtatious look.

"Shuichi," she says with a tone matching her demeanor. "I never took _you_ for one to look up women's skirts."

"N-no," he quickly protests. "I-It was just a-an accid-dent! I-"

"Then again," she looks up and taps a finger against her chin. "I can't say I'm exactly innocent, either. After all, I did come over here to get some 'personal time' to myself…if you know what I mean," she punctuates with a wink.

Shuichi felt himself freeze on that comment. "That…that _was _yours?"

Kaede simply nods. He hates that his pants feel even more tight and uncomfortable at that response. Something that she seems to pick up on.

"Hm…maybe."

Kaede grins as she walks closer to Shuichi, the latter finding himself taking some steps back. She doesn't let up, though, until Shuichi finds himself backed up against the other shelf, Akamatsu pressed against him.

"Maybe we can both use some…relief?"

"R-right here…now?" He stammers. _"Wait, no! Why's that the question I'm asking?" _

"Yeah, why not? There's no one else here, after all. And if we're quiet enough…who'll notice?"

Kaede takes a look around to be sure of that claim's veracity. The young detective takes a glance around, as well. Regardless, both know they're right. There were barely much people in the building when they first walked in. What chances would there be for a tsunami of patrons to storm in during the last few minutes?

Shuichi notices Kaede reaching under her skirt. In no time flat, her pink panties – that now have a small wet spot in them – falls to her ankles. One hand, however, remains under her skirt and begins to move, the pianist moaning softly. Her head drops and eyes shut.

Now, if you woke up Shuichi this morning and told him that this day would naturally progress into him having his back against a library bookshelf as the fellow classmate he has a crush on is fingering herself while making small moans and biting her lips…well, he would probably first tell you to get out of his house. But, most importantly, he wouldn't have believed you.

Yet, here he is, staring at that exact sight, the girl before him increasing her hand's speed. She looks back up at Shuichi.

"C-come on…aren't you going to join me? I know you're not exactly comfortable with that hard-on."

"I…I…er…we shouldn't be-"

"Or would you like for me to help you, instead?" She winks.

Shuichi doesn't even have time to fully process that comment – let alone react to it – before he feels his pants' zipper being pulled down. He can't help but breathe a relieved sigh at feeling some pressure against his erection go away.

Now, if only his heart would calm down.

With a tug at his boxers, his erection springs free. Kaede's hand wraps around the shaft and starts off slow with its strokes, Shuichi whimpering under her control.

"Come on," she whispers in his ear. "Let loose a little bit. Like I said, there's no one around."

Shuichi swallows the umpteenth lump in his throat as Kaede increases her speed in both her hands. Her moans get a bit louder, making Shuichi figure – as hesitant as he was – to let out a few quiet moans as well.

"That's better," she teases as her stroking speeds up on Shuichi's cock, taking every few seconds to massage the head a bit before attending back to the shaft.

Meanwhile, with the hand under her skirt, her fingers quicken, slowly getting deeper inside her. Akamatsu suppresses all the urges she has to just scream and moan in pleasure.

And then both her hands stop. Shuichi barely pays mind to it – concerned with catching his breath, instead – as a grin creeps onto Kaede's face. She has an idea.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Shuichi askes eventually.

She doesn't respond as she undoes her skirt and lets it drop to the floor, kicking it and her panties off and away from them.

Shuichi wants to take a second to bask in the sight of seeing Kaede's pussy for the first time but she doesn't slow her progress as she stands on the tip of her feet some and places herself down along Saihara's length.

"Don't put it in," she prefaces. "As much as I want you to…maybe we should save that for later."

Her partner doesn't know how to respond before he feels her pussy slide up and down his dick, the girl wasting no time with building up speed. The two moan in near unison as one of Kaede's hand tends to her clit, massaging it softly.

Shuichi considers it unfair for her to do all the work and finds himself thrusting his hips slowly, getting faster when he hears an excited moan from Kaede. Though the two's movements are sloppy and slightly awkward, it's not terribly long until they find a rhythm.

Soon, Kaede feels a feeling bubbling inside her, her breaths getting shorter and more rapid. She doesn't try to hold it back as her orgasm sweeps over, crying out a moan louder than intended. She feels herself spray across Shuichi's dick, her squirting taking time to stop.

Shuichi, upon feeling something warm and wet shower across his length, feels his orgasm wash over him. Shuichi's cock shoots out ropes of cum, spraying across the aisle. He even almost hits the next bookshelf.

The couple is slightly stunned for a few seconds, basking in their afterglow and the smell of sex permeating the air. But once the feeling dies down some, Kaede's mind shifts into focus of clean-up.

She swings her backpack off of her and takes out the napkins she brought with her. As she wipes away all the evidence, she muses how lucky that not even an ounce of Shuichi's cum hit her skirt or panties (though, the latter she may not have mind much).

When Shuichi gets his bearings straight again, he notices the girl fully dressed and the aisle clean of any suspicion. Except for the smell, of course, but both knew that would mostly dissipate by the time someone walks down here again.

Shuichi takes this as a sign he should zip himself up, feeling awkward at being the only exposed one now. Something clenched between one of her fists, Kaede closes distance between Shuichi, edging her head close to his ear.

"I'd offer to continue this, but I have to go now. I'm free tomorrow, though. You can come by then," she winks.

He feels her stuff something in his hand as she then turns to leave, leaving some final words.

"Enjoy my little gift, though."

He looks down in his hand and sees that her pair of panties is the "gift." He starts to call out to her, wanting to say many things. Mostly questions of "why" and the need to thank her. (At least, he figures you should thank a person for…that.) But when he turns around, she's already gone.

Figuring that's probably more than enough time at the library, he – though with hesitant guilt – stuffs the gift into his pocket and heads out.


End file.
